


Even With Age

by blumen



Series: Calm After The Storm [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Universe, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Romance, Well perhaps not knowing my track record, non-binary! Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever think we missed out?” Lance asked, eyes distanced but still focused on Keith.<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Like we missed out on being young. Like, you know, parties, underage drinking, nightclubs every day of the week, that stuff.”<br/>“What brought all of this on?”<br/>“I don't know, I was just thinking about life-our life. I mean, it's insane, we're married, Shiro has kids, heck, before we know it Shiro's kids will be having kids! I guess it just kinda hit me that we're adults now. We're not kids fighting aliens any more.”<br/>-------<br/>It's been five years since the paladins successfully defeated the Galra empire and liberated the enslaved victims, a feat that none of them predicted would take twelve years.<br/>Now, instead of battling aliens for a living, Keith and Lance live together in a secluded cottage on the fringe of civilization. Living a serene, undisturbed life wasn't what either had envisioned for their future but neither could complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even With Age

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written for these two so I apologize if they seem OOC, even if they are a lot older in this. Also I haven't finished the series yet so don't count on my canon to be 100% accurate. Realistically speaking they wouldn't be able to completely defeat the Big Bad™ in such a simple way but it's fiction and it's fluff for a reason.  
> Recently I've been feeling rather crappy about my writing so it was nice to write something short like this. I might write more stuff in the universe but it depends. Hope you enjoy =^.^=

Although being so secluded from society bothered Lance at times, he knew it was for the best. The novelty of fame that came with saving the world wore off quicker than he anticipated; after a while the endless chains of paparazzi and attention soon becoming suffocating. As a solution, Lance's father offered them a house settled on the fringe of society he had built a few decades back that he never got around to selling when the issue was prompted. The building itself was practically ancient, being made entirely of wood and other natural materials. It was small and was wired with far less technology than Pidge preferred (which they made sure to point out _every_ time they visited) but neither Keith nor Lance wished anything more of it.

Lance lazily gazed out of the window by their bed with sleepy eyes, showcasing the serene sky smiling at the greenery below it. The sea was barely visible, being the width of a hair hidden in the background. Distantly, he could hear Keith's even breathing and let the sound sooth him into a trance. Lance didn't want to get up just yet.

The mattress dipped as Keith turned and dragged the covers with him. Normally, Lance would have stolen them back without thinking but it was rare that Keith slept so soundly. He would be reluctant to talk about it but Lance knew how much strain the last seventeen years had put on him. Besides, he looked so peaceful when he slept.

With a muffled yawn, Lance stretched before quietly shuffling out of bed to brew the tea that his mother had delivered to them yesterday whilst visiting. He smiled at the memory of her scolding him for not having the dishes done yet, despite his age. Lance pulled out Keith's special mug (it wasn't that special, it was just a simple black one, but Keith insisted on it each time) and laid it out on the counter before switching on the kettle. Lance didn't see the appeal of tea but it was the only thing that could get Keith in an acceptable mood before noon. Aside from lazy morning sex of course.

With Keith's drink waiting in the microwave, Lance went about making his morning coffee to perk him up for the day ahead. Their schedule wasn't particularly hectic but they did have to prepare their speech for the space programme they were asked to promote at a local science college. Afterwards Lance hoped to take Keith out to the new carnival situated only a few miles from their house. They may live in the middle of nowhere but that didn't mean they liked to be completely AWOL. The inconspicuousness of the cottage was appreciated but after a while the isolation became stifling. Furthermore, most people respected their need for privacy now when in public after some (rather stern) public announcements (mostly from Shiro) after the scandal regarding Pidge's sex occurred. Now their encounters with civilians amounted to a teary thank you and normally no more than that.

By the time Keith strolled downstairs, Lance had made breakfast, eaten breakfast, showered, and dressed. It wasn't like Lance was a morning person either, in fact, he was far from it. Even for Keith this was late.

“Hey, sleepy-head,” Lance smirked, feeling his heart squeeze at Keith's tousled hair. Even now he still had that damn mullet. Lance loved it, even if he wouldn't admit it aloud.

“Morning,” he mumbled in reply whilst he stumbled forward to give Lance a peck on the lips.

“You couldn't have brushed your teeth first?” Lance quipped with a devilish grin.

“Shut up,” Keith scoffed, too drowsy to come up with a suitable retort.

“You were out for a while,” Lance commented. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I had a few sleepless nights that caught up with me.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, really. It just gets a bit overwhelming at times.”

“What does?”

“The gratitude. I can't go anywhere without someone thanking me. It's weird to think that not just our planet, but the entire galaxy feels indebted to us. I feel like I'm not doing enough.”

“Hey, you've done enough work for a lifetime, screw that, five lifetimes! I say it's fair that you get a break whilst someone else takes the work. Besides, with Galra empire defeated it's not like there's much to be done anyway.”

“You're right. It's just hard not to overthink things sometimes.”

“Well when you do think too much you can talk to me, okay?”

“I know.”

“Good. Now are you ready for the best pancakes you've ever tasted in the galaxy?”

“They're not going to be burnt again, are they?”

“Nah. My Mom showed me her secret recipe yesterday so it'll be good this time, I swear.”

Keith didn't look convinced but smiled earnestly nonetheless. He laced his arms around Lance's back, soaking in the heat emitting from him as if he was his own personal heater. It was mornings like these he cherished the most, when it was just the two of them going about their daily routine. After all, over a decade of living on the edge made you appreciate the uneventful moments a lot more.

\-------------

“Hey Keith,”

“Yeah?”

He turned to face Lance where they were laying side by side on their bed, his expression relaxed.

“Do you ever think we missed out?” Lance asked, eyes distanced but still focused on Keith.

“What do you mean?”

“Like we missed out on being young. Like, you know, parties, underage drinking, nightclubs every day of the week, that stuff.”

“What brought all of this on?”

“I don't know, I was just thinking about life-our life. I mean, it's insane, we're married, Shiro has kids, heck, before we know it Shiro's kids will be having kids! I guess it just kinda hit me that we're adults now. We're not kids fighting aliens any more.”

“Don't we still have a few years before the mid-life crisis hits?”

“It's not that. I guess I'm just feeling kinda sentimental since we never had a normal life like most teenagers got. We were too busy saving the world to really live our lives.”

“So you think those twelve years defending the universe were wasted?”

“No, that's not it.”

“Because the way I see it, we're the ones who've truly lived our lives. We've traveled the entire universe, met hundreds of different races, fought as the legendary Voltron, and we're only in our thirties. How many people can say the same? In the grand scheme of things, hangovers and having no money really doesn't compare.

“Yeah, no, you're right,” Lance replied, a genuine smile overtaking his solemn expression. When Lance beamed it no longer made fireworks burst in Keith's chest but instead he felt a warmth spread through his body like snuggling under a blanket by the fireplace on a cold winter day. With teenage hormones being a thing of the past their relationship had simmered down over the past decade.

Keith grasped Lance's palm and squeezed before closing the minute distance between them for a soft, chaste kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Wanna bet?”

Well, even with age, some habits die hard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed since I thrive off of attention and validation. Constructive criticism is also appreciated (　＾∇＾)  
> Also my tumblr is blumenwrites if you want to hit me up and ramble about these two dorks idk


End file.
